Hold On 'Til The Night
by Lawlorff13
Summary: Kait has always been the shy girl. An easy target for bullying. When she goes to a Greyson Chance concert and ends up running into Greyson himself, what will happen?
1. Harm

I run the blade over my wrist. Red seeps out of the cut. The words keep bouncing around in my head. Worthless. Unloved. Fat. Ugly. I swipe the blade over my wrist with each word, until I have five freshly opened wounds. I smile, wiping the tears from my eyes and get to work cleaning my cut.

"Kait! Come on!" Kendal, my best friend calls.

"Coming!" I respond, making sure there's no evidence of my punishment. I treat the cutting as a punishment for being worthless and ugly, a loser that no one cares about. That my 'friends' pity, claiming they're my friends. The worst part is? It's my birthday. August 17th. I'm finally 16. And I bought tickets to see Greyson Chance. Which is where I am now. In a bathroom stall at a Greyson Chance concert. I pull my sleeves down and wave to Kendal.

"Finally! I'm only at this concert because of One Direction!" Kendal is a Directioner, I'm an Enchancer. Greyson is opening for One Direction, so she got me two tickets.

"I'm here. Now leggo!" I say, grabbing her arm and start skipping to our front row seats. We made it there just in time to see Greyson come on the stage. I cup my hands around my mouth and start cheering along with the crowd. Kendal just stands there looking bored as hell.

"Hey everybody! Who's ready to Hold On 'Til The Night?" Greyson's voice called through the speakers. He started playing 'Paparazzi' by Lady GaGa.

_We are the crowd_

_We're c-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastical_

_Leather and jeans_

_Your watch glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that girl is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Paparazzi_

_I'll be good_

_Backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_because your my rock star_

_in between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt_

_Why you dancin' with him_

_My lashes are dry_

_Purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have the price_

_Loving you is cherry pie_

_'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Paparazzi_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that girl is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Paparazzi _

As he plays the final note, I start to feel self conscious. He had been staring at me the whole time.

"This next song is a duet. Is there a fan willing to perform it with me?" He asks. "How about you?" He says, walking towards me.

"I-I-I-I-" I stutter.

"She'd love to." Kendal answers for me. I shoot her a look of fear and gratitude as Greyson grabs my left wrist. The harmed wrist. I wince a little and pull myself onto the stage.

"What's your name beautiful?" He asks.

"Kait. Kait Elena."

"Well, Kait, do you know 'Waiting Outside the Lines'?"

"Of course. When it first came out, I was the 11th person to watch it on YouTube."

"Good. Will you sing it with me as a duet?"

"Of course. I'd be honoured."

We sit down at his piano and he starts to play.

Greyson-

_You'll never enjoy your life,_

_living inside the box_

_You're so afraid of taking chances,_

_how you gonna reach the top?_

_Rules and regulations,_

_force you to play it safe_

_Get rid of all the hesitation,_

_it's time for you to seize the day_

_Instead of just sitting around_

_and looking down on tomorrow_

_You gotta let your feet off the ground,_

_the time is now_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_

_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

He looks at me, as if to say, 'your turn'. So I open my mouth and sing.

Me-

_Try to have no regrets_

_even if it's just tonight_

_How you gonna walk ahead_

_if you keep living behind_

_Stuck in my same position,_

_you deserve_

_ so much more_

_There's a whole world around us,_

_just waiting to be explored_

_Instead of just sitting around_

_and looking down on tomorrow_

_You gotta let your feet off the ground,_

_the time is now, just let it go_

_The world will force you to smile_

_I'm here to help you notice the rainbow_

_Cause I know,_

_What's in you is out there_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_

_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

By now, I'm totally comfortable and Greyson and I are looking at each other as if we're the only two people on earth.

Both-

_I'm trying to be patient (I'm trying to be patient)_

_the first step is the hardest (the hardest)_

_I know you can make it,_

_go ahead and take it_

_I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting_

_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_You'll never enjoy your life_

_Living inside the box_

_You're so afraid of taking chances,_

_How you gonna reach the top?_

We end the song harmonising and breathless.

"Give it up for Kait Elena!" He says as I say "Give it up for Greyson Chance!"

We laugh and he pulls me into a hug.

"Meet me behind the stage in ten minutes. I'll have a backstage pass waiting for you and your friend." And with that, he walks away.


	2. Talent

"You made it" Greyson said.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I have no idea." he says blushing. I giggle and walk over to him. I look down and see that my cuts are showing. I pull my sleeves down and look up at him. He's watching me. Not creepily, but kinda like he's in a daze.

"Greyson?" No reply. "Greyson." Still no reply. "Grey!" I say quickly, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Wha?"

"You zoned out for a second. You okay?"

"Yeah. So, I just wanted to say you have a wonderful voice. Have you ever thought of becoming famous?"

"Yeah. My friend Kendal and I have a YouTube account where we post videos of us singing." I pull out my phone and look up me and Kendal doing a cover of Skyscraper by Demi Lovoto. "Wanna see?"

"Sure." He takes my phone and watches intently. Once we finish the final note, he hands me my phone back and says, "Hang on." He pulls his phone out and starts to call someone.

"Hey... Yeah, come to my dressing room. I have something I want you to see." He hangs up the phone and asks, "Where's Kendal?"

"Outside waiting."

"Get her in here please."

"Kay." I go outside and pull Kendal away from Niall Horan. I forgot to mention they're dating.

"I was talking."

"I may have gotten us discovered."

"Okay. Bye babe. I'll FaceTime you later!"

I pull her into the room where three pairs of eyes are on us expectantly.


	3. ElevenEleven Records

"H-hello?" I say, curious why Ellen, Cody Simpson, and Greyson are staring at Kendal and me.

"Can you two please sing for us?" Cody asks. I swear he was flirting with me, but he glanced at Greyson, almost like he was reassuring him that he wasn't gonna do anything.

"Sure!" Kendal says.

"Is there a guitar around?" I ask. Cody pulls one out from behind his chair. I take the guitar and start playing.

Both-

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh..._

_Then they can walk on by_

Kendal-

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

Me-

_Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

Both-

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_(Hey, hey, woo!)_

Me-

_I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

Kendal-

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

Both-

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

I strum the ending note on the guitar. Ellen walks up to us and says, "How would you like to be signed to ElevenEleven Records?"

"O.M.G!" Kendal shouts.

"Twix, calm down! Your not one of the fans at your boyfriend's concert!" I tease.

"I've got Niall. But why won't you go back out with Liam? I totally ship Lait! Or would it be Kiam?" She teased.

"Liam?" Greyson asked. "Like, as in Liam Payne?"

"That'd be the one. I dated him for a while. But I just started falling out of love with Liam and in love with Ross Lynch from R5. I dated him for a while, but he cheated on me with Laura Marano and got her pregnant. So I moved on from R5 and became an Enchancer, and here I am!" I say, giggling at Greyson's reaction. He was shocked.

"Yeah, Kait over here gets around." Kendal teases. "She should just marry Hurley like she said she would a couple years back" I blush deeply.

"Who's Hurley?" Cody asks.

"My five year old yellow lab. And I was joking about that! I only said that cause Alek didn't like me!"

"And now your one of the hottest girls in school!"

"Girls, I hate to interrupt, but are you in or not?" Ellen says. Kendal and I look at each other and say "Hell yeah!"

"Just sign here, here, here, here, and here!" Ellen says, pointing to the x's on our contract. I sign my name with a curly twist: Kait Jazmine Elena.

"Congratulations! You are now our first girl band!" Ellen says.

"Kait, can I talk with you?" Cody asks.

"Sure!" We walk to a empty room and Cody shuts the door.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I ask.

"I know Greyson will be mad at me, but I just HAVE to say this. Kait, I've fallen in love with you." I just stand there, mouth agape, eyes wide.

"I-I-I-I- Cody. I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way. But we can be friends instead!" I say. Truth be told, I was hoping Greyson would ask me out soon. It was a week after that concert. He and I had been hanging out constantly. We were finding out what we had in common, which was a lot! We both have brown hair( I was a natural brunette) and we both liked the colours black and white, although I liked red a lot too. We're the youngest in our families (I have an older sister named Delilah) and have dogs and cats ( I have two dogs- Hurley and Freyja- and a cat- Gracie). By the time Kendal and I had gin to sign the contract, Greyson was my best guy friend. But only Kendal knew that I liked him.

"Kait? Cody? Where are you guys?" Kendal and Greyson were asking.

"In here!" I yell.

"There you are. Can I talk with Kait?" Greyson asks.

"Sure!" I say, secretly hoping that Greyson was gonna ask me out or something.

"Then come on!" He said, grabbing the harmed wrist again. I squeak out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Everyone asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I say. I grab Greyson's hand and start running down the halls.


End file.
